Chickens
Chickens are the main part of Egg Farm Simulator. Every 5 levels, the type/color of chickens will change. Every fifth level is a boss level, which is done by finishing 4 levels. and the boss will have significantly higher health than normal chickens of that type/color. In the later levels, it usually takes many abilities at once to kill the bosses. Once the boss is defeated, you can access the next type/color of chickens. Farming Chickens is the main way to earn White Eggs. There are also three special types of Chickens: Boss Chickens, as said above, appear every five levels. Compared to normal chickens of that type, they have x10HP. This multiplier increases by 0.4 every 500 levels and can be decreased by leveling up the King Cobra Egg. Also, you can increase the max time to defeat it with the Hourglass Egg. You can use Wind Egg and Acid Egg to upgrade the effectiveness of the King Cobra Egg and Hourglass Egg. Mutated Bosses are the main way of obtaining Black Eggs in the game. They can only spawn on level 100 and after. Note level 100 is always a mutated boss. When a mutated boss spawns, it will be called "Mutated Chicken Boss" regardless of type/color. The amount of Black Eggs earned depends on three factors: the current level, the player's Earth Egg level, and rebirth power. By default, mutated bosses have a 25% chance of spawning. This amount decreases by 2% every 500 levels and can be increased by using the Radioactive Egg. Magnetism Egg is an elemental egg that can upgrade the effectiveness of the Radioactive Egg. Eggceptions are the third type of special chicken. Unlike other chickens, they are not actually chickens, but rather a chicken-sized light brown egg. It is unclear why they make a chicken sound. They provide x10 the amount of eggs a normal chicken for that level would give. These are very rare by default, only having a 1% spawn chance. The chance decreases by ? every 500 levels and can be increased by upgrading the Scientist Egg. The value can also be increased with the Newton Egg. During the Halloween Event, the Eggceptions have been changed into Pumpkins. (Initial Chicken HP- Boss Chicken HP) ''Mind the abbreviations, the developer chose them. (Keep adding!)'' *''Level 1 - 5: Chickens (10 HP - 1000 HP)' Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 34' *''Level 6 - 10: Black Chickens (140 HP - 6,070 HP)' Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 203'' *''Level 11 - 15: Gray Chickens (901 HP - 47,610 HP) Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 1,587''' *''Level 16 - 20: Brown Chickens '''(7,312 HP - 415K HP) '''Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 13,834' *''Level 21 - 25: Orange Chickens (64,267 HP - 3,700K HP) '''Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 123K' *''Level 26 - 30: Yellow Chickens (573K HP - 33,086K HP) '''Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 1,103K' *''Level 31 - 35: Green Chickens (5,128K HP - 295M HP) '''Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 9,834K' *''Level 36 - 40: Teal Chickens (45,878K HP - 2,648M HP) '''Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 88,266K' *''Level 41 - 45: Cyan Chickens (410M HP - 23,691M HP) '''Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 789M' *''Level 46 - 50: Blue Chickens (3,672M HP - 211B HP) '''Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 7,034M' *''Level 51 - 55: Purple Chickens (32,852M HP - 1,896B HP) '''Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 63,201M' *''Level 56 - 60: Pink Chickens (293B HP - 16,800B HP) '''Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 560B' *''Level 61 - 65: Red Chickens (2,629B HP - 144T HP) '''Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 4,800B' *''Level 66 - 70: Wood Chickens (23,567B HP - 1,724T HP) '''Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 57,466B' *''Level 71 - 75: Bamboo Chickens (202T HP - 12,344T HP) '''Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 412T' *''Level 76 - 80: Sand Chickens (1,883T HP - 108q HP) '''Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 3,600T' *''Level 81 - 85: Rock Chickens (16,848T HP - 972q HP) '''Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 32,400T' *''Level 86 - 90: Granite Chickens (151q HP - 8,625qHP) '''Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 287q' *''Level 91 - 95: Marble Chickens (1,349q HP - 77,503qHP) '''Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 2,584q' *''Level 96 - 100: Brick Chickens (11,378qHP - 684QHP)''' Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 22,800q. (Note: The boss of this one is always mutated no matter what.) *''Level 101 - 105: Foil Chickens (107QHP - 6,249QHP) Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 203Q *Level 106 - 110: Dirty Chickens (?HP - ?HP) 'Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 1,807Q ''' *Level 111 - 115: Rusty Chickens (?HP - ?HP) 'Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 16,079Q' *Level 116 - 120: Pebble Chickens ''(?HP - ?HP) 'Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 143s' *Level 121 - 125: Metal Chickens ''(?HP - ?HP) 'Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 1,274s' *Level 126 - 130: Plate Chickens ''(?HP - ?HP) 'Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 11,339s' *Level 131 - 135: Gold Chickens ''(?HP - ?HP) 'Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 101S' *Level 136 - 140: Emerald Chickens ''(?HP - ?HP) 'Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 899S' *Level 141 - 145: Sapphire Chickens ''(?HP - ?HP) 'Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 8,001S' *Level 146 - 150: Amethyst Chickens ''(?HP - ?HP) 'Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 71,209S' *Level 151 - 155: Ruby Chickens ''(?HP - ?HP) 'Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 634O' *Level 156 - 160: Crystal Chickens ''(?HP - ?HP) 'Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 5,643O' *Level 161 - 165: Diamond Chickens ''(?HP - ?HP) 'Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 50,223O' *Level 166 - 170: Banana Chickens ''(?HP - ?HP) 'Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 447N' *Level 171 - 175: Apple Chickens ''(?HP - ?HP) 'Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 3,978N' *Level 176 - 180: Pineapple Chickens ''(?HP - ?HP) 'Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 35,447N' *Level 181 - 185: Coconut Chickens ''(?HP - ?HP) 'Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 315U' *Level 186 - 190: Avocado Chickens ''(?HP - ?HP) 'Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 2,805U' *Level 191 - 195: Cucumber Chickens ''(?HP - ?HP) 'Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 27,961U' *Level 196 - 200: Lemon Chickens ''(?HP - ?HP) 'Min. Dmg/sec to beat boss = 222D''' *Level 201 - 205: Mango Chickens *Level 206 - 210: Peach Chickens *Level 211 - 215: Blueberry Chickens *Level 216 - 220: Blackberry Chickens *Level 221 - 225: Strawberry Chickens *Level 226 - 230: Orange Chickens *Level 231 - 235: Kiwi Chickens *Level 236 - 240: Watermelon Chickens *Level 241 - 245: Cow Chickens *Level 246 - 250: Zebra Chickens *Level 251 - 255: Deer Chickens *Level 256 - 260: Sheep Chickens *Level 261 - 265: Skunk Chickens *Level 266 - 270: Fox Chickens *Level 271 - 275: Fish Chickens *Level 276 - 280: Giraffe Chickens *Level 281 - 285: Peacock Chickens *Level 286 - 290: Beaver Chickens *Level 291 - 295: Bear Chickens *Level 296 - 300: Leopard Chickens *Level 301 - 305: Tiger Chickens *Level 306 - 310: Snake Chickens *Level 311 - 315: Alligator Chickens *Level 316 - 320: Crocodile Chickens *Level 321 - 325: Turtle Chickens *Level 326 - 330: Squid Chickens *Level 331 - 335: Chameleon Chickens *Level 336 - 340: Candy Chickens *Level 341 - 345: Funky Chickens *Level 346 - 350: Graffiti Chickens *Level 351 - 355: Pinata Chickens *Level 356 - 360:Rainbow Chickens *Level 361 - 365: Valentine Chickens *Level 366 - 370: Sprinkles Chickens *Level 371 - 376: Abstract Chickens *Level 376 - 380: 80s Chickens *Level 381 - 385: Mosaic Chickens *Level 386 - 390: Holographic Chickens *Level 391 - 395: Tetris Chickens *Level 396 - 400: Popart Chickens *Level 401 - 405: Hallucination Chickens *Level 406 - 410: Neon Chickens *Level 411 - 415: Disco Chickens *Level 416 - 420: Fire Chickens *Level 421 - 425: Lava Chickens *Level 426 - 430: Water Chickens *Level 431 - 435: Bubbles Chickens *Level 436 - 440: Ice Chickens *Level 441 - 445: Grass Chickens *Level 446 - 450: Flower Chickens *Level 451 - 455: Poison Chickens *Level 456 - 460: Lightning Chickens *Level 461 - 465: Shadow Chickens *Level 466 - 470: Magic Chickens *Level 471 - 475: Cloud Chickens *Level 476 - 480: Star Chickens *Level 481 - 485: Aurora Chickens *Level 486 - 490: Moon Chickens *Level 491 - 495: Sun Chickens *Level 496 - 500: Mars Chickens *Level 501 - 505: Void Chickens *Level 506 - 510: Galaxy Chickens *Level 511 - 515: Constellation Chickens *Level 516 - 520: Cosmic Chickens *Level 521 - 525: Nebula Chickens *Level 526 - 530: Soccer Chickens *Level 531 - 535: Golf Chickens *Level 536 - 540: Volleyball Chickens *Level 541 - 545: Dodgeball Chickens *Level 546 - 550: Basketball Chickens *Level 551 - 555: Tennis Chickens *Level 556 - 560: Bread Chickens *Level 561 - 565: Rice Chickens *Level 566 - 570: Corn Chickens *Level 571 - 575: Corn-Flakes Chickens *Level 576 - 580: Spaghetti Chickens *Level 581 - 585: Noodle Chickens *Level 586 - 590: Coffee Chickens *Level 591 - 595: Popcorn Chickens *Level 596 - 600: Donut Chickens *Level 601 - 605: Cookie Chickens *Level 606 - 610: Waffle Chickens *Level 611 - 615: Ice-Cream Chickens *Level 616 - 620: Chocolate Chickens *Level 621 - 625: Honey Chickens *Level 626 - 630: Bacon Chickens *Level 631 - 635: Onion Chickens *Level 636 - 640: Cheese Chickens *Level 641 - 645: Pizza Chickens *Level 646 - 650: Caviar Chickens *Level 651 - 655: Fries Chickens *Level 656 - 660: Fried Chickens *Level 661 - 665: Argentinian Chickens *Level 666 - 670: Australian Chickens *Level 671 - 675: Brazilian Chickens *Level 676 - 680: Canadian Chickens *Level 681 - 685: French Chickens *Level 686 - 690: German Chickens *Level 691 - 695: Indonesian Chickens *Level 696 - 700: Japanese Chickens *Level 701 - 705: Vietnamese Chickens *Level 706 - 710: Mexican Chickens *Level 711 - 715: Dutch Chickens *Level 716 - 720: Filipino Chickens *Level 721 - 725: Russian Chickens *Level 726 - 730: Spanish Chickens *Level 731 - 735: Swedish Chickens *Level 736 - 740: Thai Chickens *Level 741 - 745: British Chickens *Level 751 - 755: American Chickens *Level 756 - 760: Tix Chickens *Level 761 - 765: Doge Chickens *Level 766 - 770: Binary Chickens *Level 771 - 775: Bone Chickens *Level 776 - 780: Camouflage Chickens *Level 781 - 785: Chess Chickens *Level 786 - 790: Danger Chickens *Level 791 - 795: Dice Chickens *Level 796 - 800: Discoball Chickens *Level 801 - 805: Feathered Chickens *Level 806 - 810: Prison Chickens *Level 811 - 815: Fingerprint Chickens *Level 816 - 820: Hypnotic Chickens *Level 821 - 825: Jigsaw Chickens *Level 826 - 830: Lumberjack Chickens *Level 831 - 835: Luxury Chickens *Level 836 - 840: Maze Chickens *Level 841 - 845: Moss Chickens *Level 846 - 850: Oriental Chickens *Level 851 - 855: Brain Chickens *Level 856 - 860: Chickens (Cycle Restarts) General Health Formulae :From Level 1 to Level 140: :: Health = 10\times(Level-1+1.55^{Level-1}) :From Level 141 to Level 500: :: Health = (2.8583\times 10^{27}\times 1.145^{Level-140}) :From Level 501 to Level 20000000: :: Health = (4.2275\times 10^{48}\times \prod_{i=501}^{Level}(1.145+0.001\times \left \lfloor \frac{i-1}{500} \right \rfloor)) :From Level 200001 onwards: :: Health = (1.545^{Level-200001}\times 1.240\times 10^{25409}) Category:Game Mechanics Category:NPCs Category:Info Category:Characters Category:Gameplay Mechanics